dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Canals
The Canals is the 7th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It was released on July 17, 2019. You must be level 100 to play , and level 105 to play . The Bodyguard is the basic melee enemy, and the Dark Magician is the basic ranged enemy. This dungeon has 2 mini-bosses and 1 main boss. The Canals Is a reference to Venice, Italy. It is the hardest dungeon so far. It is recommended to go with 200k-300k HP and for 400k-500k HP. The soundtrack theme is called "Battlefield" and the boss soundtrack is called "Leader". Mobs Bodyguards The Bodyguard is the melee enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other melee enemies, including the Sand Peasant, Sand Giant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, King's Guard, Demon Warrior, and Samurai Swordsman. It will chase the closest player or the player that has done the most damage to them unless it is taunted. They have a base HP of 650M and do around 60K damage on insane. They have a base HP of 1.9B and do around 90K damage on nightmare. Dark Magician The Dark Magician is the main ranged enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other ranged enemies including Frost Wizards, Pirate Rifleman, Elementalist, Dark Mage, and Shuriken Throwers. Its attack hits almost instantly with a very high range, making it difficult to dodge. It will target the closest player or the player that has done the most damage to them unless it is taunted. They have a base HP of 650M and do around 60K damage on insane. They have a base HP of 1.9B and do around 90K damage on nightmare. Unknown Minion The unknown minion is the mob summoned by the Mage Overlord (the first mini boss). It will follow you until it finds another player nearby. It will disappear after about 4 seconds or when it hits a player, and upon making contact, it explodes with a large AOE and deals high damage. This mob is not able to be taunted by tank class players making it difficult to fight the Mage Overlord. Unlike all other entities, this mob does not have a name or a health bar. Mage Overlord The Mage Overlord is the first mini-boss in The Canals, having 3 different attacks. One of them is where they send out multiple small, slow traveling orbs over time. Another of the 3 attacks is where the boss fires a magic beam towards the closest players, then creates multiple beams perpendicular to the first beam. The last one summons a spiral of magic, which then quickly creates an unknown minion, which runs towards players and explodes for heavy damage upon touch, and disappears if no contact is made. It appears to be holding an Elementalist Staff. Guardian Overlord The Guardian Overlord is the second mini-boss in The Canals, having 3 different attacks. The first attack consists of the Guardian Overlord creating 2 beams going through them, which then explode, and then another 2 beams at a 45-degree angle compared to the previous beams come and explode much quicker. The Guardian Overlord then spins around, sending out 4 slow red beams. When a beam is touched, it explodes, with a huge AoE and mediocre damage. The Guardian Overlord can also create a red sword from the sky, which slowly descends onto a player. If the player is hit by the sword, all players receive huge damage. To stop the damage, the player targeted by the sword must go into a safe zone randomly placed in the arena, which is blue and has rings rising from it, with the word 'Safe'. Warrior Overlord The Warrior Overlord is the boss in The Canals, having 3 different attacks, 1 being passive. Throughout the fight, passively, beams will rapidly come from arcs, constantly covering the arena in danger. One of Warrior Overlord's attacks makes a tower to the left of him cast down 3 medium radius circles on each player. Another attack is the boss charging up for a long time (8 seconds), indicated by a light purple spring/spiral surrounding him, with a blue forcefield sphere appearing far to the left or right of him. An arrow constantly floats above the forcefield, and going in it gives you a long-lasting forcefield, which nullifies damage from the charge up attack, which, when finished charging, deals massive damage with infinite reach. This boss has a base of 2.5B health on and 7B on . Weapon Drops Spell Drops 'Armor Drops' Difficulty and XP Earnings Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:The Canals